Miracles and Destinies
by courtneypanda
Summary: Azel was born to possess all four elements, but she isn't the Avatar. She's known as a miracle, and her duty since birth was to train to kill the Avatar, but how does she feel when she has to kill the only people that showed her kindness.
1. Prologue: The Four Elements

A/N: This first chapter will be very short because it's just like a prologue. Also, I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender characters, idea, etc. This is a fanfiction meaning that I am a FAN of the Avatar show creating a FICTION out of the original story. Thanks for reading!

**Prologue: Introducing the Mystery.**

She jumped gracefully through the air and threw out a stream of flames from her palms.

"Water." She landed on the tips of her toes and reached her hands out as if to grab the air, but instead wrapped the water from the two buckets on either side of her and twirled them around her body.

"Earth." She quickly whipped the water back into the buckets and back flipped, landed hard on her feet, and creating rock steps. She jumped from rock to rock, flipping and twirling until she reached the top. Her lungs burnt from practicing for two hours straight. This last time was being performed in front of Ozai, the firelord.

Azel knew that the stretching of Master Ozai's mouth meant that he was smiling; she didn't know why he was smiling and she also didn't know the reason why she was about to jump from the top of the mini cliff that she created if Master Ozai said 'air.' All Azel knew was what they created her to be. All she knew was instinct.

"Air," Ozai said at last. Azel breathed out a sigh of relief as she jumped, without fear, from the top of the cliff. She didn't know why she kept practicing bending even when her lungs were collapsing.

She landed on softly on the ground, on the balls of her feet, as a tremendous amount of wind whipped all around her, causing her light copper hair to lash her neck and face. Her masters smiled as they fixed their clothing. She knelt down, her gaze toward the floor, waiting for what she was supposed to do next.

Ozai smiled. There was silence; Azel wasn't the only one awaiting the next step.

"Can she understand everything? Can she speak?" He asked.

"Of course, sir. Speak girl." Azel's firebending master barked.

"As you wish, master." Her voice flowed beautifully through the air and possessed every ear in the room.

"She's perfect," he stood up, wrapping his red shawl tightly around himself, "but the plan is not. Keep training. The avatar has to come out of hiding sooner or later."


	2. Obedience

**Chapter One: Obedience  
**

She always knew Death; she grew up on the verge of it when she was forced to learn to bend each element. She had three trainers for water, earth, and fire bending, but she never had an airbending trainer because of their extinction.

Her masters would say, "If the avatar could do it, so could someone else." They didn't understand that the Avatar was a miracle and that he had the ability to balance the four elements from the start. She was always struggling with that thin line between life and death because no one was supposed to hold this power besides the Avatar.

They would say that she was the true miracle.

She wasn't meant to balance the four elements and that's the main reason why she's always at the risk of dying; the elements would get unbalanced in her mind. She was just a child that wasn't able to focus and balance her powers.

One day Kooza, her waterbending master, told her, "Azel, the only way to get through this weakness is to die," and he looked up into her big, icy blue eyes before heaving a sigh, "or to get stronger."

She always took what Master Kooza said with heart because he was patient with her, so she decided to grow stronger. During the next few years she did indeed grow stronger; she became more powerful, and was finally able to balance the elements when she finally learned airbending.

* * *

She was in one her firebending lessons with Iris, her firebending master, trying to do a complicated firebending move that Iris had made up, but she couldn't quite get it. Every time she messed up, Iris would punish her with a quick lash of fire. She understood Iris' punishments because of her incompetence, but she wondered why Kooza or Garth never punished her; she always messed up in waterbending and earthbending practices.

When she was younger, Garth never showed much interest with her. His dark green eyes were always blank, like he didn't even care anymore. When she messed up, he kept going, and didn't wait until she picked up on the move. She had finally found that balance of all the elements, so she felt that not knowing earthbending would show her weakness again. Also, she really enjoyed earthbending out of all the elements. One day she came to practice and couldn't understand a move, so Master Garth moved on. Instead of giving up, she felt a sensation vibrate throughout her body, and threw down her feet. Upon this action, the ground vibrated and a crack reverberated against the ground. Garth looked up and she finally saw his green eyes looked lighter.

Garth always thought, after he was imprisoned by the Fire Nation, that she was just another Fire Nation brat that wanted to learn all the four elements. He thought this was impossible because of the Avatar's existence, but he did it anyway otherwise he would be killed. He didn't know that she was on the verge of death because of this power. He didn't want to _know_ her.

"Azel—"

"This is all I want. A-All I know, Master Garth. I _need_ to learn this otherwise…otherwise I'm useless." She whispered as she looked down at the floor. This was the first time he actually looked at her without resentment or indifference.

He understood at that moment that she was just a little girl and that he helped contribute to her conflicted childhood. He didn't say anything to her as he showed her the move again; over and over until she picked it up.

"Azel! Are you even listening to me?" Iris yelled, throwing out another lash of fire against her leg. She snapped her neck up to look at him. She nodded as she widened her stance. "Now I want you to avoid using your firebending until you absolutely need to," he walked behind her to straighten her back, "and you shouldn't need to."

"This is a new technique for firebending," she stated quietly looking down at the floor. She could hear him chuckle in her ear and then he was in front of her; he yanked her chin up at him and she could feel his palm heating up. She looked up into his eyes figuring that's why he was punishing her. They stared at each other for a minute until Iris cracked a smile.

"You're right. This isn't a firebending technique because firebenders don't avoid conflict. They do this," he pointed to their eye contact, "they look straight on and focus on the problem. In this practice you will avoid _and_ focus." Iris stepped back, took off his robe, and tightened the ropes around his pants.

Azel was already in her undergarments: wraps around her chest, hips and thighs. Taking her by surprise, Iris threw a stream of flames toward her face. She ducked and flipped backwards. She kept her eyes on him the whole time as he thrust his palms outwards and she ducked, flipped, side-stepped, cartwheeled, and jumped away in response to his attacks.

She could tell he was getting tired after an hour of training; instead of taking a defensive stance, she flipped forward and swept her legs underneath him. He lost his footing and fell while she slammed her foot on the floor, trapping him inside a cave of rocks. He smiled and she released him from his stone prison.

Kooza walked in as both Iris and Azel were putting their robes on.

"Are you ready for your next session?" Kooza asked. Azel looked up at Iris and bowed slightly before answering Kooza.

"Yes, Master Kooza." Azel's voice flowed harmoniously. Every time Kooza heard Azel speak, he felt guilty. He felt guilty for robbing her of her life, her childhood, of normalcy. He and Garth saw Azel as their daughter, but Kooza felt that way from the beginning. He saw his cowardice for not fighting against the Fire Nation when they found Azel had contributed toward much of Azel's suffering.

He began leading Azel out of Iris' training room and down the hallway. He watched the way her long light brown hair was pouring out of her hair tie. "Master Kooza?" Azel questioned ahead of him. She didn't turn around as he hummed a response.

"What's Master Garth doing?"

Kooza chuckled. He knew Azel favored her earthbending teacher and she somehow felt connected to him. The actions that occur in training sessions are always secret between Azel and her master; and Firelord Ozai. Kooza tightened his fists when he thought about the Firelord.

Azel most likely didn't know it, but she probably has a crush on Garth.

"He's in my training room." Kooza answered. Azel stopped and looked at her waterbending master. Kooza saw her cheeks flush and her blue eyes go wide.

"W-Why? I t-thought that our training sessions are supposed to be secret?" She questioned and her small voice wavered. Kooza could only smile at Azel's nervousness.

"We decided that we wanted to teach you something special today." Kooza explained. Azel stood up straighter and began walking again. He watched as she feigned confidence, straightening her back and walking in long, graceful strides, but she was also unconsciously pulling at her hair.

As they entered Kooza's training room, Garth was lunging rocks into a wall. He stopped as he heard Kooza and Azel enter.

"Master Garth," Azel acknowledged him with a bow. Kooza noticed her bows to him were much lower than his or Iris's.

"Hello Azel. Alright, Kooza lets hurry." Garth stated. Azel looked from Garth to Kooza with confusion.

"W-What do you mean? Why do you need to hurry?" Azel hesitated.

Kooza ignored Azel's questions and said, "Azel go stand in that far corner." Azel, still confused, did as he said. "Attack Master Garth." Her eyes went wide as she looked at Kooza, but all he offered her was a grave nod of his head.

"What are doing Kooza?" Garth questioned, getting upset. Before he knew it, Azel slammed her foot on the floor and hurled boulders at Garth. He barely dodged the first and second rocks, but was slammed against the wall with the third one. Azel didn't skip a beat as she grabbed the water from the surrounding buckets and hurled ice daggers at him.

This time Garth created a wall of earth, dodging the daggers, and threw boulders back at Azel. She flew through the air and sent gusts of air towards him encircled with flames.

Before the fireballs could scorch Garth, Kooza blocked it with a wave of water and commanded Azel to stop. She obeyed as her face stayed blank. Garth was catching his breath from the sudden attack, but Azel didn't look at him. She was looking at the floor waiting for what Kooza commanded her to do next.

There was silence.

"Garth are you okay?" Kooza asked.

"I'm fine."

"Do you see what I was doing?" Kooza inquired.

"Yes." Garth simply answered.

"Azel, the Firelord wants to see you today." Kooza explained to the girl who was only slightly trembling. "Look at me." However, Azel didn't raise her head and this surprised him.

"Azel. Look at me." She finally did and he could tell why she didn't want to look up at him. She had started to cry. No matter how much he is going to make her cry today, she will be happy in the end, Kooza thought.

"After you see the Firelord, I want you to come see me. Now, go to your room." Azel walked away, passed Garth, and out the door.


	3. Agni Kai

**Chapter Two: Agni Kai  
**

"What was that about?" Garth asked once he knew she was gone from the door. "How about you tell me the plans before you do things?"

"Sorry. I was making sure she would actually do what I tell her to. No matter what." Kooza explained as he turned around and started swirling the water all around him. "I'm too old to lie and manipulate a little girl."

"I'll do it." Garth said after a few minutes of silence.

"No. She respects you too much, loves you even." Kooza replied and continued to water bend.

"Maybe that's not a good a thing. She hesitated."

"Maybe it is," he turned around and looked at the younger earthbender, "We want to give her freedom and she's going to meet a lot of people out there who she'll need to depend on."

"Exactly, Kooza. She's going to meet _a lot_ of people out there who aren't good people. I say let me do it." Garth demanded.

Kooza struggled with Garth's request before he nodded his head, "You're right. Earlier I was thinking that no matter how much this day will hurt her, she'll be happy in the end. Right?"

"We're talking like we're going to die." Garth admitted with a shaky laugh.

Kooza smiled at him before walking back to his room, leaving Garth alone.

* * *

Azel didn't understand her session with Kooza or Garth. That was the first time she cried in front of anyone and she felt anxious to see how Kooza was going to punish her. In her mind, she showed weakness and she had a mindset that anything that showed weakness deserved punishment.

"Move faster; the firelord doesn't have all day Azel." Iris said and Azel quickened her pace.

Even as Azel was walking towards the Firelord's chamber, she wasn't thinking about him. She was worrying about what Kooza wanted to tell her when she got back. He knew that these meetings were secret between Ozai, Azel, and whomever trainer went with her that day; in this case, it was Iris.

"Okay, you know you don't speak until spoken to, sit straight, and don't forget to bow." Iris said to Azel as they reached the door to the Firelord's chamber.

"I know." Azel replied without thinking about her tone. She was so busy thinking about Kooza that she was surprised when Iris grabbed her wrists and pulled her toward him.

"Excuse me?" He questioned as he forcefully burnt her right wrist.

"I-I mean, I'm sorry. I understand, sir." Azel couldn't believe that she addressed Iris with such informality. She was becoming undisciplined because of Kooza and Garth. Each punishment she received counted for each time she showed weakness and this week she had received three punishments, including now. That was high compared to zero.

All thoughts of Kooza and Garth vanished when Azel entered Firelord Ozai's chamber. There were people everywhere; they were sitting, standing, and huddled together toward the center of his chamber. Azel unconsciously stepped behind Iris for protection.

"I can't believe it," Azel heard Master Iris breathe next to her.

"W-What is it, Master Iris?" Azel stuttered.

"An Agni kai. It's brilliant." Iris laughed. Azel still didn't know what was going on. "Follow me. Firelord Ozai wanted us here for a reason." So Azel followed behind Master Iris and found two empty seats in the front.

Azel sat next to a girl around her age on her right and on her left it was Iris. She looked around for Firelord Ozai. She was getting nervous around all these people; she never saw so many people at once before.

"Finally, it's starting," the girl on her right said. Azel looked at Iris, but he was absorbed with the show. Azel looked at the kid on stage who was only a few of years older than her standing turned around with his black hair pulled back. When he turned around, all Azel saw in his expression was surprise and desperation.

When she looked to see who the boy was staring at she saw Firelord Ozai.

"Father, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disrespect you! I won't fight you!" The boy pleaded. Ozai took off his robe and walked toward the boy.

"Rise, Zuko, and fight. You will not dishonor me."

"Please father." Zuko would not rise against his father. Azel thought they were training like Azel did with Iris, but Azel wondered why Zuko wasn't fighting him. If Azel did that, she would get punished.

As she was thinking that, she looked up and saw Firelord Ozai scorch one side of the boy's face. Azel stood there, eyes wide. When she looked around to see how others felt about this, she saw a mixture of intense and gleeful faces; especially the faces of Iris and the girl next to her. There was only one person who turned away and he was an older man.

Firelord Ozai turned around, grabbed his robe, and walked away while the boy unconsciously slumped to the ground.

Iris grabbed Azel's arm when she didn't stand up with him. Azel had always got punished, whipped, or burned when she did something wrong or showed any weakness so she should understand when Zuko was punished, but she didn't.

When Iris and Azel were fully out of Ozai's chamber, Iris questioned, "Well? Did you understand why he wanted you to see that?" He only slightly noticed her pale form.

"T-To show me what an Agni kai was?" Azel whispered. Her mind kept wondering what happened to that boy.

Iris laughed, "I suppose you learned that as well. An Agni kai is just a real duel or "fire meeting" between firebenders, but the point was that if you dishonor, disrespect, or disobey the Firelord or the Fire Nation you will be justly punished."

For some reason, Azel saw that Iris was in a good mood since the duel.

"Master Iris?" Azel asked, looking up at his excited face. He looked down at her with an annoyed expression because he had been trying to remember everything that had just happened during the Agni kai so he could talk about it later.

He cocked an eyebrow at her, indicating that she could talk.

"Why didn't that boy fight?"

"Because he's weak," Iris scoffed suddenly, "and he probably thought his father wouldn't discipline him."

"What do you mean by father?" Azel rebuked. The word seemed familiar to her, but she didn't understand the significance in this case. He didn't say anything for awhile and then smiled.

"Nothing; don't worry about it. It's not like you have one anyway." He laughed and waved her away while walking away from her.


	4. The Escape

**Chapter Three: The Escape**

When Azel was close to her room, she barely remembered that Kooza wanted to see her after the meeting with the Firelord. The meeting had taken at least three hours and it was pretty late so she wasn't sure if he really wanted to see her or if it could wait until the morning. Either way she headed toward Master Kooza's room.

Ever since the Agni kai and seeing Prince Zuko fall, Azel felt different. She told herself that she was just tired, but it felt deeper than that. She felt like something has changed; something that has been pushed into motion and her heart began beating faster.

Azel reached Master Kooza's room faster than she realized. She knocked and was quickly yanked inside.

"M-Master—"

"Shh. Don't speak; just listen. Do whatever I tell you to." Kooza said as he pulled something off his writing desk and turned Azel around to face the door as Master Garth walked in with a small bag.

Azel didn't show her surprise because she was waiting on Master Kooza's next orders.

"Take this." Garth said and she took it, strapped it around herself, and straightened her back. Garth opened Kooza's door again and indicated for her to follow. Azel felt a small tug on her bag from Kooza, but then everything was still and unnaturally dark.

The flames of the candles in the stone hall were out and everything was pitch-black. She was suddenly pushed into the front. Garth leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Lesson one. _Listen_ to your surroundings and attack." Goosebumps broke out across Azel's neck when she felt his hot breath in her ear, but she did exactly what he said.

She heard feet and it sounded like four of them, meaning there were two guards in front of her. She lifted her hands and pushed them up against the wall, imprisoning them within the wall with her earthbending.

She continued forward until she heard something new, it was the sound of fire. It crackled and within seconds she slammed her foot to the floor for a rock wall to cover both her and her masters behind her. Then without a second to spare she sent her rock wall flying into the guard who was sending fireballs her way.

"Good. Now turn left." Garth whispered. When all three of them rounded the corner, Garth slammed a rock wall behind them so that no one could follow them. "Alright, lesson two. Be resourceful."

Azel looked around and realized that everything was metal in this hallway, but she knew exactly where she was. She couldn't earth bend, but she could water, fire, and air bend. It was lighter in this hallway and there wasn't anyone running towards her so she rushed down the hall.

"Go right." Garth said. She rounded the corner, but now guards were coming both ways. She had to think fast so that she could trap them all together. She pulled the water she had attached to her hip pouch and wrapped it around the guards. Some of them slipped and she jumped up into the air as they ran into each other in the middle. When they were all nicely slipping on the water and jumbled together, Azel froze the water making them imprisoned within the ice and the floor.

She looked at her masters before running ahead to her right. When they finally caught up to her, they realized she was shaking. They had reached a dead end, or so Azel thought.

"Look up Azel. What do you see?" Garth asked.

"Rock."

He smiled at her and clutched her shoulder with encouragement as she slid open the small square ceiling and was propped upwards into a spacious room with cold marble floors. When each one of them was in the room, Garth closed the space up.

Azel and her two masters had ended up in a small storage room that only had one door leading out.

"Lesson three. Be a leader." Garth whispered. Then everything was silent and her two masters tensed up.

Azel hadn't been thinking; she had been reacting. She had been using her instincts every time Garth whispered in her ear for the next lesson. She never led; she followed because that's what she knew how to do.

When she had the chance to think, she couldn't. Her thoughts were scattered and unfocused; they kept drifting back to Zuko and his punishment. She thought of Iris and the guards yelling, "She's escaped!"

Then her mind was back to Zuko when she uttered, "We're escaping…" under her breath. She said this more to herself as confirmation than to her masters. Both Garth and Kooza held their breath as they watched the wheels turn in Azel's mind. They watched as she made a life-changing decision.

When Azel thought of freedom, she thought of Zuko's punishment and when she thought of safety she pictured Iris.

Azel inhaled, "They're gone. L-Lets go." Her body was feeling strange: there was a tightening of her chest, a knot in her stomach, and a flutter of her heart. As they left the room, the palace was empty and silent. She realized that she lived her life underneath the Firelord's palace.

"Left." Garth explain and they turned left without a backwards glance.

"Be prepared for anything Azel," Kooza finally spoke when they neared two massive doors.

"Kooza." Garth grumbled.

When Azel opened the doors, she was hit with a gust of fresh night air; it tickled her cheeks. It was dark, like she was used to, but she saw the moon. It was only on rare occasions when she was allowed to train outside, but she loved it every time.

"Now it's time to follow," Garth said while pulling Azel between him and Kooza.

"We need to find a dock," Kooza whispered to Garth.

"I know."

"Follow the smell of water," Azel whispered. Kooza smiled and stroked Azel's head in a fatherly way. Azel just thought she did well. With Kooza leading the way, they reached a massive boat and jumped in.

Before Azel could acknowledge that she was holding her breath, Garth mumbled "too easy." When they began pulling away from the dock, Azel heard a laugh.

"Do you think we would have made it that easy on you?" Iris seethed; an evil smile plastered across his face. Iris was surrounded by at least three dozen guards on another boat behind them.


	5. All Alone

**Chapter Four: Alone**

A/N: It's funny because I'm watching Avatar right now on t.v. and I'm writing this. What can I say? It gives me inspiration. Anyway, in this chapter I will switch point of views. It's deliberate. It indicates Azel's change from a possessive third person to an independent first person. This way readers can understand her better when she's by herself and it adds to her personality that wasn't supposed to show that much when it was in third person because she wasn't free in a way. Anyway, enjoy!~

* * *

Garth and Kooza were staring at each other as they drifted farther and farther from the shore. For a full minute the two of them stared at each other while Azel let her mind travel over the vast ocean. Fireballs interrupted their moment of silence.

"You can only travel so long before you get tired or hungry," Iris called from the boat that only seemed to be going faster.

Kooza quickly nodded and began waterbending the salt water in the ocean in retaliation as Garth grabbed Azel.

"Listen to everything I say," Garth whispered. Her full attention was on him. Her heart thundered in her chest knowing, unconsciously, something bad was going to happen. "Azel I want you to run."

Azel's heart stopped; all her breath was sucked out of her lungs. After he said that, Azel couldn't control her body when she began shaking her head.

"It's an order." Azel kept shaking her head. She would risk one hundred punishments a week if she could just stay here with her teachers.

"I can't." Azel managed to say coherently. Garth grabbed Azel's shoulders and made her look at Kooza. Kooza was using all his strength to give them time.

"You're wasting all his strength by arguing with me. You're wasting our gift of freedom for you." Azel grabbed Garth's hand and put it to her chest, over her heart.

"I don't know what's happening to me."

He smiled, "You need to figure yourself out _by _yourself." He withdrew his hand from her. "Just remember these few things: don't trust the Fire Nation and hide your powers, you're strong enough without them." Azel took a deep breath before pulling away. "Azel. Find the Avatar and protect him."

Azel's eyes widened. She was raised with Death on her shoulders by being forced to learn element bending just so that she could kill the Avatar. Her whole life, her only purpose…didn't mean anything anymore. Azel felt the mist of the ocean water. She heard the whip of water and Garth yell, "Now Azel! When he's distracted!"

She took a step towards the black sea and jumped.

She stayed under water while bending the water around herself so that she could keep breathing. She didn't resurface; she didn't see what happened to Garth or Kooza. The next thing she knew, she was crying. At least no one could see her weakness in the depths of the ocean.

* * *

Coughing, gagging, sputtering, and the smell of water. That's what I remember as I woke up from the darkness. The first thing I saw was green eyes.

"Garth?" My voice came out raspy and my lungs felt like I had inhaled sand.

"No. My name is Kale. Are you okay?"

My eyelids felt heavy. The last thing I remembered was leaving Garth and Kooza. Forever. I managed to nod my head in response to Kale's inquiry.

"Do you know what happened to you or do you know where you are?" Kale smiled. His dark skin contrasted his wide, white smile. Garth's words echoed in my mind. I could barely hear the boy over them, but I shook my head nonetheless. "Do you know your name?" Kale tried again.

"Where am I?" I frowned.

"You're on an earth kingdom colony here in the Fire Nation."

"H-How far is the Firelord from here?" I questioned.

"About a week journey."

"I need to go."

"Where? To the Firelord?" He asked.

"No. W-Wherever the road takes me," I mumbled. I could still hear Garth and I needed to find the Avatar.

"Ah, you're a nomad. A lot of nomads come here to restock their food supply and then they leave, but you washed up on shore." Kale explained.

"Where's my bag?" I asked.

"You remember you had a bag?" I ignored his question and stood up to look for it. "Okay. Okay. I take the hint. You don't want to talk about yourself. I'll go get your bag." He got up and left the stone building that we were in.

Where would the Avatar be? He _was_ a firebender, so he should be an airbender, but I remember the extinction of the airbenders that Iris always reminded me about.

"Well here it is. It took awhile to dry." I grabbed it and dumped all the stuff out.

Wraps, a normal robe, a thicker robe for when it's cold, hair straps, two leather pouches for water, a tiny red pouch and two pieces of thick paper.

"There was food in there, but the water made it all soggy. If you're hungry, I can get my mom to make you some food." I looked up at the boy and thought about his offer before shaking my head. I grabbed the red pouch and found three gold coins before picking up the two pieces of paper. The first one looked like a map, but the water had ruined most of it. The second one was a note. It was smeared, but I could read it a bit:

_Azel,_

_I have always considered you as a daughter. You've grown up to be a beautiful girl, but now you'll be a beautiful and strong woman on your own. I know this is a lot to ask considering you've grown up believing that you must kill the Avatar, but your fate was to protect him._

_Go to the air temples and find him._

_Burn this letter._

_Kooza._

Kooza never talked to me when we were on the ship trying to escape. The boy jumped when I looked up at him.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to invade your privacy." He stuttered. I clutched the paper to my chest as the boy walked closer to me. "I couldn't help but notice that you need a new map. I can give you one if you'd like."

"Yes, I need one." I mumbled.

"Okay come with me," he smiled.

I shoved everything into my bag and threw my note in the fire and watched it burn before following the boy.

"So are you going to tell me your name yet?" Kale laughed.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I mean I saved your life, why would I just hurt you afterwards?" He abruptly said.

"I can't trust you."

"Why not?" He asked and stopped in front of me.

"You're fire nation."

"No I'm not. This is an Earth Kingdom colony—"

"In Fire Nation territory." I interrupted.

"Look, it's not like I personally made it part of the Fire Nation. _They_ invaded _us_." He barked bitterly. He didn't say anything as we walking into another stone hut.

"I'm Azel," I guiltily addressed.

"Then hello Azel, would like some food?" A women called out in front of me. She had green eyes like Kale and Garth and shining black hair. Her stomach was quite large and she was cooking something that smelled delicious.

"No." Azel stated and Kale gave a strange look to the woman.

"Azel, this is my mother. Her name is Tawnee." Kale admitted. I bowed slightly to show her respect and Kale left, but then came back with a map. "There you go. Do you have somewhere specifically in mind?"

"Yes. Where is the Air Temple?"

"Which one?" Kale laughed. I looked down at the map, searching for all the temples. "There are four. The closest one is the Western Air temple and from there you can decide if you want to move north or south."

"Okay." I said and stood up, securing my bag, and started heading out.

"Wait! What about food?" He questioned.

"I'll kill things." I mumbled.

"W-Wait, here. Here are some fruit, nuts, and pieces of meat. You should eat the meat first because it'll go bad."

I stuffed the food into my bag and then grabbed Kale's hands to get his attention. "Thank you." I looked into his green eyes, pretending he was Garth. Making sure he knew that I was grateful for everything he did for me. He smiled at me and I knew for some reason that I ended up here on purpose.


	6. Fates

**Chapter Five: Fates**

The path to the temple was quiet. All I could was see Kooza throwing water into Iris' ship and I wondered if Iris was still alive and if he was searching for me. The thought made me shiver. The thought of him capturing me was intriguing because I don't know how I feel about it. I wanted freedom, or did I want safety? I felt the sensation of Garth shaking my shoulders to snap me out of my stupor. It was as if he was there to say, "Freedom. You want freedom."

To my right, I saw the ocean. I kept to the path that hugged the mountains but allowed me to have a perfect view of the sea. I wanted to bend the cool water around my hands, but every time I thought of using my powers I could hear Garth's voice biting at my ears.

It feels like it's been a week, but I've lost track of days. Day and night seem to meld together because they both give me equal amount of energy during each moment of the day.

Just as I was drifting to sleep, I saw a huge ship in the ocean and no matter how far west I headed, it followed. At first, I panicked thinking whoever was in the ship noticed me, but after a while I realized that it just kept going even when I stopped. I also realized that the path stopped at the very end of the mountain. There was nothing to walk across, but the dark blue ocean.

My first obstacle of my journey. I didn't know if I should just get a boat or waterbend underneath the water. Waterbending seemed safer since no one could see me underneath the water.

I thought walking alone on a silent road was maddening, but swimming non-stop underwater with nothing but the sound of the ocean was worse. Half-way there I realized this wasn't a good idea. The water was freezing and I couldn't sleep and bend at the same time, meaning I would have to drift in freezing cold water for days.

This was most likely how I ended up in Kale's house, but this time there weren't houses nearby. I was in the middle of the ocean.

I just wanted to sink to the depths of the sea so that maybe I could earthbend instead, but the ocean is very deep.

The air whipped ruthlessly in my face and I reached up and encircled it around me, pushing against the water and I flew across the ocean. It didn't matter how much the wind and freezing water hurt lashing across my face. It would only be for a few hours.

I made it across the large expanse of the sea and all I wanted to do was collapse. I found a recluse cave and, making sure no one was around, I created a fire. I wrapped myself in the winter's robe and managed to stop my chattering teeth enough to allow me to sleep.

* * *

"Azel, run!" Garth yelled.

"No. I-I can't. Please. Let me stay with you." I pleaded.

"Run!" He repeated.

"I don't want freedom! I want you!" I screamed as fire engulfed me.

I took a ragged breath as I jolted awake. The fire had gained height and I quickly put it out. I decided it would be best to keep going.

There was a stream that veered off from the ocean. I refilled my water canteens and was mesmerized by the glittering water from the dawn light. I inhaled the dew and stripped off my robes, leaving on my wraps and jumped into the freezing water.

The liquid formed a stillness all along my body as everything stilled. There were only ripples and I checked to make sure no one was around as I grabbed a handful of water and bent it around my body. I twirled it around, making a tunnel of water as I sank to the floor of the river and let go of the water.

The water pummeled me and I sank to the depths. It was so quiet; no sounds, except the pressure of the water in my ears. With a flick of my wrist, I plummeted out of the water and landed on the ground.

_I miss you, Master Kooza._ I wrapped my robes around myself and continued on with the murderously long journey to the Western Air Temple.

This time only two nights passed until I finally climbed over the last hill toward the Western Air Temple. My eyes wondered over the very different architecture. Everything was built underneath the mountains as if they were upside down and I walked toward the abandoned village.

I knew he wouldn't be here before I even walked into the village, but it was surprising when I found two other people. I held my breath as I walked up behind them. They looked familiar.

It's strange because the only people I would find familiar would be from the Fire Nation. The boy turned around and I saw his black ponytail that was complimented with a freshly bandaged face. I knew him. His face haunts me in my sleep; his face symbolized freedom when I escaped.

"The only way to regain my honor is to find the Avatar. So I will," he was saying to an older man that I also recognized from the Agni kai.

"What do you want with the Avatar?" I yelled from my hiding spot. I hadn't heard the entire conversation, but my fate was to protect the Avatar or so I thought.

Everything had gone silent until a flash of fire had barely missed the side of my face.

"How long have you been there?" Zuko yelled and I heard his voice right above me; I quickly flipped to my left toward the next wall.

"You've got to be faster than that Zuko," I stated.

"Who are you?" He asked suspisciously.

"Why do you want to know?" I rebuked.

"It's a fair trade. You know my name, tell me yours." He answered.

"I don't trust the Fire Nation," I said and quickly jumped to the statue that was closest when I heard him approach.

"You must be a fugitive," Zuko scoffed.

"Well at least I'm not trying to regain my honor," I muttered and I heard a growl and flame burst from each side of the statue. I jumped up onto the cliff above me. "Tell me what you want with the Avatar."

"Let me ask you this and I'll answer your question," Zuko offered as he tried to climb the wall to reach me. "What do _you_ want from the Avatar? Are you here to try and catch him?"

I gasped as I realized how he was trying to regain his honor. "That's what you're here for." I stated. I struggled to understand why he was doing this. He was supposed to be good; he was supposed to represent freedom which is a gift, but he's not. He's still part of the Fire Nation. He's wants honor.

"Zuko," I began trying to make him understand, "I'll make you realize how you represent my freedom now that our fate is intertwined. If you are trying to capture the Avatar, I will stop you." I took off, leaping from cliff to cliff, making sure they couldn't see me airbend.


	7. Southern Air Temple

**Chapter Six: Southern Air Temple**

A/N: The reason why I'm skipping forward two years is because the Avatar is still frozen in the iceberg near the Southern Water Tribe when Azel is in the Western Air Temple where she met Zuko. Azel is only 11 and Zuko was only 14 around this time. I'm pretty much just sticking to the timeline of this series. 

* * *

I pulled roughly on my faded red robes because they were getting tight on me. I finished searching the Northern Air Temple about a year ago and found everyone except the Avatar. A new village was living there; I stayed there for about a week before I moved on toward the Eastern Air Temple. No one was there and now I was making my way towards the last temple.

He had to be there otherwise my two years of searching are going to be in vain. My feet became numb awhile ago as I got used to walking. Every time I saw my reflection in the water, it was like I was looking at someone else; it was someone older, thinner, and frailer.

I ate when I could; whatever I could, but walking all the time distracted me from food. My hair was so long that I kept it up at all times and it had become lighter from the constant sun exposure.

I avoided towns and villages as much as I could. I didn't enjoy talking as much as I thought. I enjoyed the freedom of my thoughts. I enjoyed two years of silence and a few fights with pirates.

The air had become much colder and I decided to start wearing my thicker robes. It's strange that there haven't been many towns though. I've had to kill penguins for food; penguin blubber is actually pretty tasty.

I had just passed the island surrounding Kyoshi Island when I looked at my map last; I wasn't interested in visiting the village. My goal was to protect the Avatar. I don't know how many times I've repeated that in my mind as I struggled from temple to temple, but when I think of the Avatar I see hope. Zuko used to be my hope, but that was when I was naïve. I've seen the world now.

Tomorrow I should reach the Patola Mountain Range.

* * *

Freezing cold waves crashed into me, but instead of the darkness of the ocean, I saw white. A white beam of light. The white light burned my eyes as I saw Garth and Kooza throwing rock and water toward it as if a physical object could destroy it.

"Run Azel!" They yelled. I swallowed and shook my head; it was the only thing I knew how to do. I didn't know how to talk.

"It's an order." Garth yelled.

"No! I'm not going to run away this time!"

"Not away. Run toward it." Garth said.

"Run toward the light," Kooza repeated.

I screamed and jolted up from my nightmare. It was the middle of night as I packed my stuff up again and started walking. I couldn't go back to sleep.

My heart stopped when I saw the white beam of light as I was walking across the Patola Mountain Range. It was so much like the light in my dream. I even rubbed my eyes when I saw it because I thought I was dreaming. It shot up out of the distant snow. I shook my head, pretending I didn't see it, and continued to move forward. I'm almost there and I'm just tired.

When I finally reached the temple, I fell to my knees. Two years. Two years of nightmares, solitude, and promises; I was finally here. It was dusk.

The only way that I manage to reach it was by airbending; the other option was to climb insanely high mountains. I was too tired for the latter.

I barely remembered walking _into_ the temple. I vaguely remembered staring at a monk statue and then veering off right to a hidden corner and collapsing with exhaustion and disappointment. He isn't here.

* * *

All I could hear was a loud hum, and at first I thought I was just dreaming, but it wouldn't stop even when I was fully awake. When the noise finally stopped, everything was silent again; it only reminded me of how the Avatar wasn't here and that I was alone, again. When I was under Firelord Ozai's palace, I had thought I was strong. Out in the real world, I'm barely surviving.

My stomach growled and brought me back to reality again. The past few days I had been so caught up in the thought of finally finding the Avatar. I had been caught up in hope, like I had been two years ago when I met Zuko, but this time I didn't meet my hope; it only reinforced my ignorance.

My thoughts had been so wrapped up in the Avatar that I had forgotten to eat.

A lemur scurried into my line of vision and my stomach growled loudly. I quickly grabbed the dagger that I bought with Kooza's three coins that he left me and sprinted after the lemur.

"Bad day to be a lemur," I mumbled to myself. As I was running, I quickly wrapped my long brown hair up in bun.

Just as I rounded the next hallway, I crashed into an object. For the first time in two years, I was surprised. The first thing I saw was tangled arms, legs, and various limbs when I blinked opened my eyes after the crash. The object I had ran into were people; two boys to be exact.

I looked down at the first one who had a boomerang out and the other boy was bald; his eyes went wide. They were trying to catch the lemur; _my_ lemur; _my_ only meal. Not without a fight.

I jumped up and without a backwards glance I ran in the direction that the lemur went.

"W-Wait!" One of the boys yelled after me, but I ignored him. A balcony indicated that it was the end of the hallway and the bald boy had quickly caught up to me somehow. I frowned in reaction.

"Who are you?" I questioned as I stopped in front of the balcony.

"I'm Aang! Are you from here?" Aang asked as he regained his breath.

I looked up into his eyes, "Nope." I leaped from the balcony. This act quickly reminded me of my training days. It reminded me of my presentation in front of the Firelord as I showed him airbending.

The number one lesson of airbending was never fear anything. I chanced a look behind me and saw Aang jumped from the balcony just as I had. I couldn't show my powers so I reached for a branch that jutted from the cliff. It pulled me downwards and slowed my momentum as Aang sailed passed me.


	8. Avatar State

**Chapter Seven: Avatar State**

A/N: This chapter took longer than I expected. I seriously re-wrote this chapter like 2 or 3 times because it wasn't really capturing Azel's personality as well as I wanted. I also was having a hard time capturing Aang, Katara, and Sokka's personality. I re-watched the Southern Air Temple episode like 3 times and couple other episodes so that I could understand their personalities better from the start. Anyway, enjoy!~

* * *

I was amazed. I hadn't met anyone yet that showed such fearlessness. He managed to land softly on the ground and I jumped from the weak branch that I had dragged from the top.

The reason why I skipped villages was to avoid conversations and people. I realized after I had been to a few towns that I enjoyed the exclusivity under the palace or I had just gotten used to it. Aang was the first person I wanted to speak to other than Zuko since I achieved freedom.

"Wow! That was amazing! For a second, I thought you were an airbender!" Aang beamed.

My stepped faltered as I tried not to draw unnecessary attention as he so naturally attained.

"T-That's impossible." I stated. For a split second, I thought that he looked disappointed.

"Why?" He asked.

I thought the airbender's extinction was common knowledge, but if it wasn't I felt like I didn't want to ruin this boy's honest perspective of life.

For once I somehow felt like Iris when I said, "Look around." The swift thought of my old firebending master caused sudden tension. The ground was littered with fire nation insignias. Fire nation bodies greatly outnumbered the air nomad bodies.

The air around me became thick as the boy looked around and finally acknowledged his surroundings.

"Monk Gyatso," he mumbled before sinking to the bone-covered ground. I felt strange when I saw him begin to cry; I had the urge to run away from his weakness and also the urge to yell at him.

"Hey Aang did you catch the lemur—" I suddenly heard a voice behind me, but the only place I could hide was beside the cliff that I just jumped from; it would barely conceal me. I pressed my back against the cold cliff as the guy with the boomerang stumbled into sight.

When he saw Aang crying he said, "I wasn't really going to eat the lemur, Aang." Aang sank deeper on the floor and the unnamed person faltered before calling out Aang's name again.

I didn't know what to do as the air grew so thick that I was beginning to get dizzy. Before I knew what I was doing, I grabbed the boy's arm and yanked him away from Aang. If it wasn't me that flung him backwards, then it was definitely the tremendous amount of wind that suddenly whipped around us.

"Who are you?" The boy yelled at me over the sound of the wind. I couldn't hear him even if there wasn't any wind; my attention was focused on Aang. The arrow tattoo on his bald head began glowing and it lead down his body.

This power felt so powerful and _natural_, unlike mine. I closed my eyes trying to absorb the energy, as if I could untaint my own. Such power could only belong to the Avatar.

"Sokka! What happened?" A girl appeared out of breath next to the Sokka.

"Aang found out that fire benders killed Gyatso!" Sokka yelled. "Then _that_ happened," he pointed to the Avatar that was encircled within an Air Sphere.

"It's the Avatar spirit," she gasped.

"Well do something before he blows us off this cliff!" He rebuked. The girl didn't notice me as she pushed forward.

"Wait!" I called out and pushed off from the wall. The only way I could catch up with her was to use airbending, but Garth told me I couldn't show my powers. Did he mean to hide them from the Avatar as well?

The girl looked back, lost her footing, and flew backwards. She screamed, but I reached for her before she could crash into the cliff.

"W-Who are you?" The girl breathed as she regained her footing.

"What you're doing is dangerous," I yelled over the wind. My voice sounded as if it trailed alongside the twisting wind and barely reached her ears.

"I _have_ to help Aang!" She yelled back with a determined look in her liquid blue eyes.

Her dark skin reminded me of Kale and I knew that I owed _him_ my life. I kicked off from the dirt and sprinted forward, trying my best to dodge each individual air particle.

When I reached the Air Sphere, I threw myself in it. It quickly threw me upwards until I reached the Avatar and I could yank his arm. He didn't stop; he didn't notice that I was pulling on him. It seemed like he was in a completely different world. Did he even know what he was doing?

My hands found their way to his hand and I used the last of my strength to pull him towards the ground. Finally, he budged as he lowered himself from the air.

"You can't escape your fate," I whispered before the other girl ran towards him; she threw her arms over him in comfort as his glowing eyes faded to normal.

I turned slightly around as I let them comfort each other with the fact that they were all "family" now or so Sokka was saying. I felt uncomfortable just from the fact that I didn't know what to do or say in such situations because I've been in one.

"We would thank you properly, but we don't know your name," the girl suggested. She had a motherly voice making her seem older than she looks.

"It's Azel," I offered.

"Well, thank you. My name is Katara by the way," she introduced herself with a smile on her face. I looked at her sideways and noticed her thick coat was a faded blue color, but she had an inner strength.

Abruptly I turned around and looked at the little bald boy. "You're the Avatar I assume," I stated.

"Just because he's an airbender doesn't make him the Avatar—" Sokka began, but I interrupted his attempt at lying.

"That wasn't just airbending. He was in the Avatar state. I've heard the legends," I explained.

"Where did you hear these legends?" Aang asked.

"You're asking me where I'm from." My voice rose as if I was asking a question. I've rehearsed this story countless times so that I wouldn't have to reveal the truth. He nodded his head in response. "I'm from an earth kingdom colony," I paused to watch their responses, "in the fire nation."

"Wow! Do you know any earthbenders?" Katara asked. My mind brought up the image of Garth and I felt a slight pressure on my chest. I knew _that_ information was off limits. When I failed to answer her question they all looked at each other.

"Exactly how close is your colony in the fire nation?" Sokka asked suspisciously. I quickly pulled out the map from my bag, unrolled the creases, and pointed to the spot where I started at Kale's house. Now that I saw the colony from the map it looked closer than I thought from the Royal Palace. Sokka glanced at Katara before speaking. "That's pretty close to the Fire Nation. Maybe your colony supports the Firelord and the Fire Nation."

"Or maybe we hate them for invading our villages, but you three can decide that if you ever visit it," I announced feeling oddly protective of Kale's colony.

There was silence before Katara stepped forward and gently touched my arm. Now that she was close, I could tell she was a bit taller than me. "Our water tribe was invaded too so we know how you feel. Don't worry. Now that the Avatar is back, he'll fix everything."

I looked down at the hand that was on my forearm in a comforting gesture. "You're from the water tribe?"

"Sokka and I are and we lost our mother to the Fire Nation," Katara whispered.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry." I breathed. Though, I didn't know how much it was worth because I've never had a mother. "I bet there were plenty of waterbenders you knew."

A looked crossed her face. "Actually, I'm the last waterbender from our village in the Southern Water Tribe."

"Oh," and without thinking I muttered, "I knew a waterbender."

"Really?" Katara asked with a sudden spark in her eyes. I had to back out of this situation before she asked me more and I ruined the lie that I perfectly set up.

My body reacted and I stepped back. "You should go the Northern Water Tribe. I hear they have a lot of waterbenders," I explained.

"That's where we were heading," Sokka finally said.

"You should come with us," Katara offered and both Aang and Sokka looked at her as if she were crazy. "What?" She questioned as she looked at the both of them.

Travelling with other people was an intriguing idea, considering how I've only traveled alone for two years, but I knew I would be at least traveling with the Avatar.

"Shouldn't you be heading for the Fire Nation?" I asked."That's where the Firelord is; that is, if you're planning on killing him."

"I plan on bringing peace," Aang said. "But I still need to learn each element—"

"You don't know the elements yet?" I questioned with full surprise. I had thought the Avatar knew these powers. Didn't he learn them when he was young?

"No that's why we're going to the Northern Water Tribe; to find Aang a master." Katara explained.

"I know my way around a map and I have plenty experience fighting," I suggested. I'll make sure Aang finds his masters. It's his turn now; I already found mine when I was young.

Aang looked at Katara and she smiled then looked at Sokka; he shrugged before saying, "We'll need all the help we can get."


	9. The Freedom of Air

**Chapter Eight: The Freedom of Air  
**

A/N: Thanks for the recent reviews; it made me feel better about my last chapter. I had like 3 different ways of Azel meeting Aang, Katara, and Sokka, but I felt that Azel meeting Aang and Sokka by trying to capture Momo helped show her survival instincts. I wanted to get a chapter out today before I forgot the idea I had in my head. Also, the dialogue will sound familiar because I've used some of it from the actual episodes. I've tried not to use too much. Enjoy~

* * *

Before we left the Southern Air Temple, we stopped by the temple of past Avatars. Each statue was carved to resemble the Avatars in the past, or in other words, Aang's past reincarnations. The last Avatar was a firebender named Roku. He had the look of a firebender; strong, aggressive, and hot-headed.

As Aang stepped in front of Avatar Roku's statue, I continued down the long line of influential warriors and peacemakers. The next in line was a woman and definitely an earthbender; her solid and stable appearance was undoubtedly an earthbender quality. My hand reached up to touch the solid stone statue of the woman.

I heard Aang begin to talk to the Roku statue as I continued to stare at the earthbender. "How is Roku supposed to help me if I can't talk to him?"

"Maybe you'll find a way," Katara suggested. I smiled at her warmth even though she was a waterbender; she reminded me so much of Kooza.

Just as we turned to leave the temple, the same lemur as before scurried in and dumped a handful of fruit in front of Sokka and myself. I glanced sideways at Sokka and caught his eye.

"Looks like you guys made a new friend," Aang laughed. I felt warmth spread to my cheeks as I was reminded of my primal search for food. Sokka looked at me as if to ask if he could eat it and I stepped to the side as if to offer him the food. He sank to ground and began devouring the various fruits. A laugh escaped my throat before I could stop it and Katara and Aang laughed in reaction.

As we reached the end of the Southern Air Temple just before the Patola Mountain Range, my steps faltered as a massive creature appeared in my line of vision. Aang and Katara laughed at my reaction, which was a mix of fear, reluctance, and awe.

"That's what I said," Sokka announced slapping a hand on my back.

"This is Appa; he's my sky bison. Don't worry he wouldn't hurt a fly," Aang said before grabbing the lemur from his shoulder. I walked over to Appa and let him smell me before I stroked his thick fur. Before I knew it a mushy wet tongue trailed along my body. Aang laughed, "He likes you."

"What are you going to name the lemur?" Katara asked Aang as the lemur jumped from his shoulder.

Sokka came up from behind me with a peach in his hand. "You hungry?"

Just as I reached to grab the peach out of Sokka's gloved hand, the lemur jumped and wrapped his tiny hands around it and scurried back onto Aang's shoulder.

"Momo." He stated and began to laugh.

* * *

Appa pushed off from the cliff and before I knew it we were flying. It was going to be different flying around instead of walking. I caught Aang looking back at the Southern Air Temple and I decided I would try to comfort him this time; it felt like I owed it to him because of how I introduced the fact that all his teachers were massacred.

I crawled across Appa's saddle toward the back where Aang was. He looked back at me and I felt him tense; after a few minutes he relaxed.

"Momo, Appa, and I are all that's left of the Southern Air Temple." Aang stated and before I knew it, he began spilling out his thoughts, "That's why I think we should stick together." I looked up at him because I wasn't sure what to say. I wanted to start out slow with these situations, but Aang was…conflicted. He blushed for some reason before continuing, "All of us, that is. I think we _all_ should stick together."

I smiled and grabbed his arm like Katara did to me; I was hoping for a comforting feeling, but Aang hung his head and I thought I had done something wrong. I looked up at Katara, but she was busy sewing Sokka's pants.

"Katara was right; I think I was in that iceburg for a hundred years and if firebenders found that temple, then they must have found the others too. I really am the last airbender." He managed to speak even though his voice was a whisper. I tensed and I hoped he didn't notice. I hope he didn't know that everything I've said about myself was mostly a lie. Aang, Katara, and Sokka are the first people I've met outside of the palace that make _me _feel like I have a family and I have to lie to them.

"You know I've always wanted to fly. I mean, if I were an animal, I'd want to be a Raven Eagle. You want to know why?" I asked trying to lighten the mood the only way I knew how. Somehow I knew what to say.

"Why?" Aang asked.

I stood up and pulled him up with me. Now Katara and Sokka were staring at us. It was hard to stand on a flying bison which was in constant movement, but Aang knew from experience and I already knew all about balance.

"You should know." I smiled, "Airbenders are fearless. The feeling of the wind on your face, the sense of control, and…freedom; it's like no other feeling in the world. That's why air nomads travel because they love the freedom of just living. Animals that can fly are basically airbenders."

"Is that why you were at the Southern Air temple?" Aang questioned. I was brought back to reality. The air around me stilled and I looked at Aang.

"I was looking for you, Aang. I wanted to know if you were alive or if the legends were true and you had really disappeared. But don't you understand? You may be the last airbender, but you aren't the last waterbender, earthbender, or firebender and you can't see yourself as an airbender. You have to see yourself as the Avatar." I spoke quickly with a harsh tone as if I was reprimanding him. After years of drills, practices, and meditation just to stay alive, I had gotten the mindset of showing no weakness and Aang was exuding it.

"Okay less of the heavy," Sokka announced as he began to stand up. He held out his arms for balance before walking forward and jabbing me in the chest with his long finger. "You said you had experience with fighting, but you're what? Twelve?"

"Thirteen." I said with a straight face and I watched Aang dig through Sokka's bag.

"You know I'm a bit of a fighter myself. I could show you some techniques I learned from my tribe and don't worry I'll go easy on you." Sokka said.

"Please don't for my sake," I mumbled and I looked around as we flew over clumps of white clouds. I vaguely wondered where we were going.

"Don't mind Sokka. All he thinks girls are capable of is fixing _pants_," Katara mumbled with a bitter tone.

"Right and guys are better at hunting and fighting and stuff like that. It's just the natural order of things," He stated.

Before I could respond to his comment on the "natural order of things," Aang yelled, "Hang on!" We didn't have time to think as Appa took a plunge downwards and we sank into the clouds. I yanked Sokka from the middle of the saddle and with my other hand I reached for a hold on the side of Appa.

* * *

We landed on a small island that was surrounded by a blue sparkling ocean and I reached for my map. We had to be on Kyoshi island. Why were we here?

Obviously Sokka was thinking the same thing because he said, "We _just_ made a pit stop. Shouldn't we get a little more flying done before we camp out?"

Katara agreed and I couldn't help but agree with them as well. Aang needed to master waterbending and making stops like these weren't going to help him at all. If I ignored my training, Iris would have definitely punished with a few lashes of fire.

"But Appa's tired. Aren't you boy?" He nudged Appa a few times until Appa caved in with a sound that was supposed to be a yawn.

"Very convincing, but who can argue with a ten ton magical monster?" Sokka complained.

"Look!" Aang gasped with delight and we quickly turned around to see a gigantic fish creature spring from the water. I took a curious step forward, but then stopped to remind myself that I couldn't use my water or air bending in front of them. I was a fighter and nothing else. "That's why we're here." He began to strip his clothing off as he explained, "Elephant Koi and I'm going to ride it. Azel, you've got to watch me! This is almost as fun as flying," Aang joyfully described.

I felt a sudden urge to ignore all my warnings of hiding my powers and just have fun. I just wanted to fly across the water and experience what Aang was experiencing, but instead I watched him dive into the freezing water and swim all the way out by the Elephant Koi.

Everything was still until the massive fish sprang out of the water and Aang was on top; soon two other Elephant Kois sprang out of the crystal clear water. All I could hear was Aang laughing even over the crash of the water against the giants fishes.

"He looks pretty good out there," Katara said to Sokka and then looked behind her back and yelled at Appa for eating random objects.

"Please, the fish is doing all the work." Sokka mumbled, but I continued to stare at Aang. "Hey, now that we're on solid ground do you want me to teach you those techniques?"

I managed to pull my gaze from Aang and looked at Sokka. "Okay." I smiled. I haven't been taught anything in two years and I already had an anxious feeling from watching Aang.

"Okay start like this," Sokka began with his feet spread wide and his arm pushed in.

"Is this some sort of water tribe stance?" I asked as I followed his lead; I already felt too many openings that he could attack from.

"Yeah I learned this by myself when I grew up protecting our village." He explained.

"It's a horrible stance," I stated.

"Oh that's right; you are an _experienced_ fighter," Sokka said with a sarcastic tone.

"I should have said trained fighter, but yes I'm confident that I could beat you in a fight. What do you say? Or do you think some girl could actually beat you?" I taunted.

"Alright you're on!"

Evade and attack when weak was probably going to win this fight. I watched as he took a step forward and grabbed his boomerang, but I kicked his right arm resulting in him dropping the boomerang; I didn't want thing coming back and knocking me in the head.

He stepped forward more reluctant this time and before I could evade his attack, something caught my eye and I froze. He thought I was too slow as he grabbed my arms.

"Sokka wait! There's something else in the water!" I yelled pointing towards Aang who was still riding the Elephant Koi.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked as she ran back from yelling at Appa.

"Aang is in trouble!" Sokka yelled. Katara and Sokka began calling his name to try and get his attention, but I ran forward; I wasn't thinking and it was like I was escaping the palace with Kooza and Garth all over again. Right as my foot hit the cold water, Aang was already running back across the water with airbending.

He wasn't looking where he was running as he crashed into me and we both flew five feet backwards. When I could open my eyes, I saw Aang. He looked down at me and his face was surprised, exhilarated, and now blushing.

"What was that thing?" Katara questioned as Sokka helped me up when Aang finally decided to get off me.

"I don't know and I don't think we should stay to find out," Sokka replied, but before we could leave all we saw was black and all we felt was the hard, cold ground as we were blindfolded and captured.


	10. The Unagi

**Chapter Nine: The Unagi**

A/N: I wanted to get at least one chapter out today. There might be another, but if not then it should be tomorrow or Tuesday. I'm going on vacation from Wednesday to Thursday, so I don't think I'll be able to post a chapter, but that only means that I'll be writing more while I'm on vacation so that when I come back I'll have a few more chapters written. Enjoy~

* * *

It felt odd being captured; probably because it's never happened to me before and somehow I felt it was Sokka's fault for distracting me and Aang's fault for wanting to ride a gigantic fish instead of mastering his waterbending.

I also knew that it was my fault for being captured in the first place. I was used to surviving with my bending and the only time I physically fought with my dagger was with pirates. I hadn't trained or practiced and I knew that this new found freedom was taking a turn for the worse; at least that's what I thought. If Garth, Kooza, or even Iris knew that I hadn't been practicing then I would have failed them. Garth specifically told me before he sacrificed himself for my freedom, which I was taking for granted, that I should protect the Avatar and that was my destiny, but I haven't exactly been protecting him; I mean considering our current situation.

We were tied around what I can only assume is a large cylindrical pole and a cloth was tied tightly around my eyes.

"You four have some explaining to do and if you don't answer our questions we will throw you back into the water with the Unagi." A voice yelled from directly in front of us; it sounded like a woman.

"Show yourself you cowards!" Sokka yelled directly from my right and it took all my willpower not to elbow him even if my hands were tied around my back.

The blindfold around my eyes slid across my face and down toward the floor and when I opened my eyes, I saw a group of young women cloaked in old green faded robes; they looked like the earthbending Avatar that I saw at the Southern Air Temple.

"Who are you and where are the men that ambushed us?" Sokka rebuked as he struggled underneath the strict rope tying us down. I looked at Katara on my left and she looked about ready to strangle Sokka. From the looks of it, the women warriors in front of us looked capable to take us down.

"There _were _no men; _we_ ambushed you," the leader addressed.

I waited for Sokka to say something that was offensive that I knew he would manage to do. "Wait a minute, you expect me to believe that a bunch of girls took us down?" Sokka questioned. And there it was.

"A bunch of _girls_—" She stuttered.

"Katara—" I began, but she was way ahead of me.

"Just ignore my brother; he can be an idiot most of time." Katara explained with an apologetic tone.

"I'm sorry. This is my fault; I was the one that wanted to ride the Elephant Koi." Aang apologized from somewhere on my right. I couldn't see him because Sokka was in my way, but I could tell that he was disappointed and apologetic.

"How do we know that you're not fire nation spies?" The village leader asked and I tensed for some reason. It wasn't as if I was a spy, but being from the Fire Nation probably isn't a good idea to talk about and that's why I kept it a secret even from Katara, Sokka, and Aang. "Kyoshi Island has managed to stay out of the war so far—"

"Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi!" Aang beamed with a sudden excitement.

"That's impossible. Avatar Kyoshi was born here over four hundred years ago and she's been dead for centuries," the village leader exclaimed.

We needed to hurry and get off this island so I quickly said, "Aang knows Kyoshi because he's the Avatar."

"Ha! The last Avatar was an airbender who disappeared a hundred years ago!" The young warrior woman yelled.

"That's me!" Aang smiled and he jumped into the air. He flipped off the Kyoshi statue high above us which cut his ropes and he landed gracefully on the floor in front of me.

"It's true! You are the Avatar!" The village leader gasped and the women warriors cut us from our ropes.

"If you thought that was cool, then check this out!" Aang said and all of a sudden he pulled a marble out of his orange robes and twirled it around with his airbending. All I could do was stare at him with amazement; it wasn't that I was amazed with his little trick because that wasn't very exciting, but I was amazed at how carefree he was about all this. He was just captured and almost killed and then as soon as I said he was the Avatar, they opened their arms wide with respect and trust. He really is the only hope the world has.

* * *

I twirled an oversize sweet bun around my fingers as I laid beside the table of deserts. Aang was stuffing as much as he could in his mouth and was offering everyone a sweet roll or a custard treat. Sokka was on my right, his feet by head, and I had to scoot away from the smell. He was sulking and I could only guess the reason.

"Sokka, what's your problem? Eat!" Aang said and Sokka mumbled, "I'm not hungry."

"What? You're _always_ hungry!" Aang replied with surprise.

"My guess is that he's upset that a bunch of women warriors beat him up," I stated and took a bite of the sweet roll. The roll soothed the dull aching in my stomach.

"They didn't beat me up!" Sokka fussed.

"You shouldn't underestimate girls, Sokka." I advised and he jumped up.

"I don't _underestimate_ any enemy," and before he could stalk off, I kicked my foot out and he completely tripped over my leg and fell face first on the floor.

"That was _you_ underestimating an enemy," I uttered and I heard Katara and Aang snort with laughter.

He jumped up with huff of air and began grabbing all the food he could and mumbled incoherently while walking away. "Well I suggest we hurry up with this island and then move forward." I stated while standing up.

"Azel's right. We shouldn't get too comfortable because it's too risky for us to stay in one place too long." Katara emphasized and I couldn't agree with her more. She was sounding more like Kooza every day.

"I think you two are just worrying too much; besides, did you see how _happy_ I'm making this town? They're even cleaning up that Kyoshi statue in my honor." He replied with a flush in his face.

"It's great that you're happy about being the Avatar, Aang, but hopefully it doesn't go to your head." Katara worried. I grabbed another bun and wondered how it would go to his head; then I heard the screaming and I looked over the balcony to see little girls screaming Aang's name.

* * *

I left Aang to his fun and decided to wander around the village even if I disliked the seclusion of it all. I also felt that this was an unnecessary delay, but I couldn't pressure the Avatar. Katara had explained that she would be re-stocking our food supply and offered her company, but I'd much rather wander alone; maybe it was a habit or something.

It was strange: one minute I would see Aang showing off his airbending and then the next moment he was across the village getting a picture painted. He must have a lot of energy.

I noticed Sokka pacing up and down a small building and I couldn't help but laugh. He didn't notice me as he stepped inside the room that was occupied by the Kyoshi warriors. I kept on walking passed the building that led down the slope to the edge of the water where we started out yesterday morning.

I knew that there was an Unagi out in the water, but the image of Aang riding on the Elephant Koi kept popping up in my mind. I wondered what Garth would say to my idea of riding the water creature.

Kooza would have laughed and said, "Have fun." He would have watched me from a distance though and Garth would have resisted at first, but Kooza would have gotten under his skin. I smiled and pulled the tie on my robes. My wraps were tightly bound around my body; being a girl was hard work sometimes especially when I continued to grow.

I heard my name being called from behind me, but it sounded so far away from where I was in my mind. Then I felt a nudge on my shoulder and when I turned around I saw that it was Aang that was calling me.

"Hey Aang," I smiled and I finished taking off my robe. My leg wraps wove their way down my thigh and stopped above my knee. My chest wraps were tightly wrapped around my chest so that maybe I could stop my breast from growing and then it wove up to my shoulders before being tucked behind my back.

"I've been looking for you," Aang explained and looked everywhere besides my face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well me and the girls are going for a ride on Appa and I was wondering if you wanted to come," Aang suggested.

"But I've been on Appa before," I stated. I was kind of confused. Aang always rides Appa so it must be for the girls in the village. "The girls in the village haven't so you just take them. It would be more fun for them anyway," I offered with a smile.

"Oh, okay." Aang replied and then looked up at me, "What are you doing out here?"

"I-um…" I stuttered and tensed when I felt the warmth of a blush cross my face. I wanted to ride the Elephant Koi, but I knew Aang would probably get mad because there was a Unagi out there. "I was just going to go…for a swim."

"You're going to ride the Unagi aren't you?" Aang questioned.

"The _Unagi?_ Who would ride—_you _would, wouldn't you?" A laughed tickled my throat and I looked back into the water.

Now it was his turn for blushing and I grabbed his arm, "I wanted to ride the Elephant Koi, but the Unagi would be so much more—"

"Exciting!" Aang finished my sentence. I looked back at the girls that were following them and smiled.

"This would definitely show them how cool the Avatar is," I suggested.

"What are you talking about? I'm just a simple monk," and his blush grew more defined. I rubbed his head and jumped into the water; now I could protect him without holding him back. I felt like Kooza and he was my pupil.

"I'm going to beat you!" I yelled from across the water and before I knew it, he dashed across the water and jumped into the water causing a wave to crash into me. "No fair!" I sputtered.

It wasn't fair that he got to use his powers and I couldn't.

"So where is this Unagi?" I question as I swam around in circles. I could hear the yawns, sighs, and moans from the girls on the shore and soon they left.

He sighed, "I guess it's not coming—"

"Aang! Azel! What are you guys doing out there or did you two forget Aang's near-death attack yesterday from a certain Unagi?" Katara yelled.

"Busted." Aang mumbled and we both began swimming back to the shore.

The water pulled and pushed with a sudden ferocity and I turned around. Before I could tell what was happening a long serpent creature pulled me under the water. When I resurfaced, I saw Aang on the top of the Unagi's neck.

"Grab it's tendrils!" Aang yelled and my body reacted. I saw the slim tendril of the Unagi fall towards the ocean as Aang pushed it's head downward. I grabbed it and sailed into the air. I dug my fingers into it's tendril to keep from crashing into the ocean, but this resulted with the Unagi flinging it's head backwards and I watched as Aang sailed from the Unagi.

At that moment, I wanted the Unagi to stop thrashing it's head so that I could see Aang, but his limp body sunk into the ocean.

I heard a new noise; pass the thrashing and crashing of the clear water from the Unagi, pass the Elephant Koi's flips, I could hear an engine and when I chanced a look backwards I could see a black ship. It was the Fire Nation.


	11. The First Fight

**Chapter Ten: First Fight**

A/U: Alright so here the chapter I wanted to get out Monday, but was stuck half way through. I think this is my longest chapter. To be honest, I was iffy about this chapter. Anyway, enjoy~

I couldn't pull my eyes away from that lone, metallic ship. I felt my heart sink into my stomach as I thought of who the occupier of the ship could be; it _had _to be Iris. I also knew that I was panicking because my thoughts were jumbled into an incoherent mess so all I could do was gawk at each scene that was horribly playing out: Aang was drowning, Iris was getting closer, and I was slipping from the tendril of a slimely, black-scaled serpent.

And I couldn't see how this wasn't my fault; I was the one who wanted the excitement, the adrenaline, the freedom of riding a _Unagi_ of all things and Aang, for some reason, willingly followed me.

I looked over at Katara who began running towards Aang in the water; she didn't see the massive ship coming her way. I looked back over my shoulder as the distance between Kyoshi Island and the firebenders continually decreased.

Taking a deep breath, I tried to remember the lessons Garth taught me. "Be a leader, be a leader, be a—" I chanted. I swung backwards to get momentum and then I swung myself forward and landed on top of its large neck. I could barely get a hold on anything besides its massive purple, fleshy ridges.

I sprinted up its neck while ignoring the crashing waves around me that caused water to splash onto its long neck making it even more slippery. I quickly grabbed a tendril that flew into the air and I reached for the other as I stood on the Unagi's head.

"Katara!" I screamed to get her attention. She finally heard me the third time I screamed her name and she looked up at me through the sludge of water. "You _need _to warn the town! Fire nation!" I yelled and I hoped she understood my short, breathless sentences.

She looked at me and even though I was on top of a Unagi, screaming at her, and even though I was at least five feet away from her, I could still see and feel her hesitancy. "Go, now! I'll get Aang!" I yelled. She was closer to the shore than I was so it was the only way we could warn the people and as soon as she turned around, I jumped from the Unagi. I soared through the air and felt that rush of excitement and the lash of air in my hair that had come undone from its tie a while ago. With a flick of my wrist, I could be flying with the air.

I landed in the ripples and waves, but I savored the quick rush of air that I had experienced.

I pushed forward, closer and closer to the shore, before I resurfaced. The Unagi was at my heels and I knew I had to do something that I shouldn't. I whipped my head to look at the ship, ignoring the massive Unagi that was hovering over me, and decided I could barely see the little people on the ship.

I looked back on shore and saw the back of Katara's blue robes as she sprinted away from ocean. Her tensed shoulders could be seen from here and I knew how much she hated running away from helping us. As I was searching the shore, I saw Aang; well, I saw his robes and I swam as fast as I could.

I yanked the orange cloth and with one last look around me, I pushed back from the water using waterbending and the next thing I knew, we were slammed against a rock.

For a second, I just wanted to lay and absorb the heat of the rock that I was laying on. I wish I could be the solid rock and maybe I didn't have to keep feeling the ebb and pull of the ocean that I still felt from the water.

I looked over at Aang, but he was still unconscious and I couldn't believe that we survived. I looked up from the rocks and watched with frozen shock as firebenders loaded onto the shore.

"Okay Aang, it's time to get up," I whispered, pushing hard on his shoulder. He didn't move. "Aang!" I whispered harshly as the firebenders began marching in our direction.

A slow thought wrapped around my mind; the thought that the Avatar was dead. I stared down at him before I pressed my ear to his chest. I could hear the dull beating of his heart, but I didn't hear breathing.

My fingers trailed down his throat as I listened to the sound of water in his body. They stopped above his lungs as I located the source of the problem. I pulled the water in his lungs through his throat and out his mouth. I flicked the water behind my back before Aang saw as he coughed from the sudden loss of water.

"Azel, that was a horrible idea," he whispered with a raspy voice. All of this seemed familiar and I remembered Kale two years ago. Now I was Kale and he was me and I've realized how much I've grown from then. I didn't know anything; I was the student, the one drowning and naïve. I thought Zuko, of all people, would be the one saving me from drowning and I tried to remember when I developed this strange idea.

I let out a breath that I didn't know that I was holding. I didn't know if I should be upset or amazed at his carelessness, but then again, I was right there with him. He stood, but I quickly yanked him down pressing him against the stone.

"What are you doing?" Aang whispered and I felt his breath on my cheek as I stared at the marching firebenders. I turned my head only to realize how close I had pressed against him. I wondered if he could breath being pressed up against the wall and myself.

"What are _you_ doing? The Fire Nation is _right_ there!" I replied while nodding to my left. The unfocused look on Aang's face broke and he looked at me with determination.

"Wait until they pass before attacking," I explained as I guessed what that look on his face meant, but I could have been wrong. He nodded faintly before pulling us down against the boulder. It felt strange sitting here and _waiting_ to attack when I was use to going straight for the enemy and not thinking; that strategy most likely caused my panic during the Unagi attack. The only way I escaped from the Royal Palace was through the help of Garth and Kooza; they were real masters.

"Don't worry, I told Katara to warn the town," I said as I felt him tense against my shoulder. I felt his lungs expand to an incredible length and then relax. "Okay," I started and whipped my head around to look at him. He had been already looking at me. We were sitting shoulder to shoulder listening to the hard footsteps of the firebenders. His face turned a pink color that made his whole face look like some sort of fruit that was only complimented by his bald head. "What's wrong?" I questioned.

"N-Nothing—" He squeaked and his grey eyes averted my face before he jumped up, higher than he wanted.

"Alright well we should hurry then. We need to find Sokka and Katara," I explained and he quickly nodded before jumping up on his staff and flying ahead of me.

I heard the sound a second too late and when I turned around I was blindfolded, again.

* * *

Wherever they were taking me, I knew I wasn't walking. I was sitting in something that was very unstable. The fact that I was blindfolded, again, added to a sudden anger that I felt. It started as a dull burning which grew as I continued to think about Aang, Katara, and the village.

"You could at least unblindfold me. What am I going to do? Punch you with my eyes?" I growled. If it was Iris that had finally captured me, then he was in for a rude awakening; I wasn't that submissive girl anymore. I haven't been living within boundaries in a long time and he would deeply regret attacking me or my friends.

Friends sounded odd and if I said the word aloud, I knew it would feel weird rolling around on my tongue. How could I call them my friends when I continue to lie to them? Maybe they aren't my friends, but they _are_ my companions.

The blindfold whipped off my eyes causing me to downcast my eyes from the sudden brightness. As I was looking down, I realized I was riding on a Komono Rhino, which was accustomed in the Fire Nation. That's when I looked upwards to see…Zuko? I had thought it was Iris; sure of it, in fact.

I was so surprised that his name fell from my lips and he looked backwards as his hair flipped frontwards. He looked surprised as well, but I don't know how he would be unless he saw me as I left the Western Air Temple that lone day two years ago. However, I made sure that no one saw my powers; this was something different and I didn't know what.

I pull on the ropes as if they would come undone; I wanted to burn them off my wrists, but I heard more people behind us.

"You. I saw you with the Avatar; who are you?" He whispered; his face was still a mask of surprise and I wanted to show him what happens when people sneak up on me.

I looked away until I was distracted by the burning rooftops of the village; I couldn't believe it. He followed my gaze.

"You could stop it if you can make the Avatar come with me," he offered and I shot him a glare that even burnt _my_ eyes. Zuko was distracted with my face to be aware of the Kyoshi warriors coming up from every side of him and the other firebenders.

"I thought I told you two years ago that if you try and capture the Avatar I will stop you," I stated and it took exactly two seconds for a light to click inside his mind, but by that time it was too late. The Kyoshi warriors sprang from the shadows and attacked the various firebenders on rhinos and I jumped up, hands still tied around my back, and I flipped over Zuko and bounced of the head of the rhino; I worked in sync with the Kyoshi warriors.

That was until a Kyoshi warrior flew up from behind a shadow with no grace and I crashed into her. "Azel?" The voice questioned and it was very surprising to hear a male voice coming from what I assumed was a girl. I looked passed the makeup and I could see that it was really a guy.

"Sokka?" I questioned. The Kyoshi warriors must be persuasive if they could _Sokka_ into a dress. My hands were still tied behind my back which caused the initial crash in the first place and Sokka's eyes trailed down to my hands.

"I'll untie you if you forget you saw me in this," He offered.

"Done." I stated because I didn't really want to re-picture this scene in my head again.

I saw Zuko surrounded by a group of Kyoshi warriors; they could handle him I decided as I found Katara herding a group of children into a nearby wooden house.

"Where's Aang?" Katara questioned and her tone was laced with ice, but I didn't know if I was imagining it or not.

"He went ahead of me," I explained while looking around for Aang myself. I saw her tense and suck in a ragged breath as she was about to yell at me for something, but I ran ahead when I saw Zuko throw each Kyoshi warrior to the floor.

Before he could look at me, I already had my dagger out pressed against his throat. It hadn't been sharpened, but if I pressed hard enough then it would surely puncture. The last image of Zuko that was burnt in my mind was when he was _literally_ burnt by his father and then when I saw him again he had a bandage over his eyes; now I could see the two year old scar travel from his orange eye back toward his ear and something in me churned. It wasn't out of disgust, but out of sympathy and in some strange way, nostalgia.

"Who are you?" he whispered, but I pressed the dagger harder into his throat to stop him from speaking. I didn't want to hear his voice and I didn't want this to be a reunion because I knew that I would have to kill him if he even attempts to attacks the Avatar.

"Still looking for your honor?" I asked with a smile that snaked across my lips. Where was Aang? He was the one that needed to stop Zuko, not me.

I didn't let my guard down even as I talked to Zuko; I knew where the Kyoshi warriors were, I knew where Sokka and Katara were, and I even knew where the Fire Nation soldiers were.

My question made his face go from pale to red in rage; he was definitely a firebender. He threw up his hands and reached for my wrist causing my dagger to fly from my fingers; his aggressive touch grew hotter.

"Go ahead, try it. Burn me." I urged and his grip only tightened just as I saw a glimmer in my peripheral vision. It was the sun's relfection off of a fan, a discarded metal fan from one of the fallen Kyoshi warriors. I pulled backwards acting as if I was trying to pull away from his grasp and he only smiled. "What?" I challenged.

"You were looking for the Avatar too the day if I can recall," Zuko seethed and the heat against my wrists were unbearable.

"I wasn't trying to find my way back into the Fire Nation; I was finding a way out," I replied as my toed nudged the fan. All I had to do was kick up and attack. His grip faltered before only getting tighter.

"You're from the fire nation. So it's as I thought; you're a fugitive." Zuko coldly laughed, which seemed like a contradiction in itself. My eyes drifted toward his scar before they abruptly pulled away. Every time I saw it, I was only reminded of darker times. I looked around and finally spotted Aang defending Katara. He didn't see me over here behind the boards of a house. Katara tried her best to use the water from the buckets around her, but each time she tried it only failed and made Aang have to pick up her slack.

I needed Zuko to budge; I needed to distract him and I only thought of one way.

"Yes, from your _father_." My mouth tasted acidic with hate as I thought of Firelord Ozai; I had praised him, honored him, respected him, bowed to him and then I found out _about_ him; Then I really _knew_ him and all the pain he has caused the world.

That was all it took; A sentence that mentioned his father. He was the man Zuko had dishonored and he so willingly wanted that honor back. His grip slipped and I slammed my foot on the fan allowing it to fly before I caught it and armed myself. He let a stream of flame fly my way, but the fan was my shield and I knew how to play this game.

I backflipped into the open as Aang caught sight of the fight. I locked eyes with him, threw him the fan, and he sucked in a deep breath and released the power of air to knock Zuko back ten feet into a random, wooden house. This gave us approximately two minutes for a plan.

"Aang, we need to get out of here," Katara breathed with what breath she had left.

"No. How can you say that? What about Kyoshi?" Aang rebuked with a frantic expression.

"She's right Aang. You're protecting Kyoshi _by_ leaving. Zuko's crazy enough to follow you," I quickly explained. My eyes were every where making sure that no one came close to either Katara or Aang and also making sure Zuko was still knocked out.

"I know it feels wrong for running, _believe me,_" Katara emphasized shooting another glare at me and I couldn't help being confused, but now wasn't the time for more fights. If anything, I knew how it felt to run away from a fight, but Katara was still there trying to comfort him and she definitely knew how to do that.

Aang made a subtle movement of his head that looked like a nod and with that we were off. I found Sokka behind a small hut; He was kneeling next to the Kyoshi warrior leader, Suki, and she knelt forward and pressed her lips to his cheek for running off into the shadows.

"Sokka we need to go," I urged when he didn't move. At first I panicked thinking Suki had done something, but he finally got up in a daze and followed as much as he could. He wasn't that coordinated though.

* * *

Appa pushed off from the shore and we sailed into the sky. Aang was towards the back of Appa like he was when we left from the Southern Air Temple. Something hadn't settled right in my stomach, like it couldn't be this easy; it was like the night I escaped with Garth and Kooza and then ran into Iris.

"It's okay Aang. You're saving them, really." Katara cooed, but I couldn't help but be a little upset because it wasn't _okay_. This is why we shouldn't stop on unnecessary side trips.

Just as I turned around, Aang jumped from Appa and soared with his glider.

"Aang!" Katara yelled after him and I quickly grabbed onto the back of her robe. She threw a suspicious look at me.

"Katara you can't attach him to your hip. He knows what he's doing," I protested.

"Oh so I should encourage idiocy like you? I should let him ride a Unagi? At that rate he'll wind up like Sokka!" Katara yelled.

"Hey!" Sokka complained.

"You're right." I stated and stepped back, "Go ahead. Go after him," I smiled and she just turned around in a huff at the idea of jumping off Appa just to go after Aang.

By the time Aang had come back from using the Unagi has a hose to relinquish the flames of the island, I was at the front of Appa, Katara at the back, and Sokka was in the middle; everything was silent.

I felt at peace at surviving our first attack against the Fire Nation and then my eyes trailed down at the solo ship that followed below us. The black metal ship made the feeling of peace crawl away with the black steam of the coals burning to keep up with Appa.


	12. An Encounter

**Chapter Eleven: An Encounter**

I know I haven't update in like a week. I went on vacation and was busy working when I came back.. Also, I had difficulty trying to progress to the next main event that I wrote out. So this is me progressing SLOWLY to something that's going to happen to Azel because I didn't want to just repeat the show. That would be boring. Anyway, this is short and consists mainly of Azel's thoughts. Enjoy~

* * *

After Kyoshi Island, Aang decided he wanted to visit anything and everyone from when he was twelve, one hundred years ago, and I was keen on making my opinion made.

"This is ridiculous," I mumbled under my breath as Aang decided he wanted to meet his old friend Boomi in Omashu who was, in fact, quite old. Also, Katara hadn't spoken to me since we left Kyoshi Island and I had a sinking feeling that maybe I should leave and protect the Avatar from a distance. Katara's reason for being upset with me was justified, I suppose. I just didn't want to be an Iris to Aang; I wanted to be a Kooza.

I eased up when I saw that Aang was actually learning something from his encounter with his old friend. King Boomi's unorthodox test of Aang's ability proved useful when Aang realized the King was actually the same friend he knew one hundred years ago.

As we sailed away from Omashu, Aang was at the back of Appa yet again and it seemed like that was his spot to step back and actually deliberate about the world's problems; it also seemed like that was where he thought about his own problems as well. It's been about a week since we left the Southern Air Temple and we haven't gotten any closer to the Northern Water tribe that was on the other side of the world.

I wanted to ask him what was wrong because I had gotten used to his carefree ways and learned to find them amazing so it always seemed strange when he went to the end of Appa's saddle. It was as if the air grew thicker, clinging to my very skin; I'm sure that's exactly what was happening, but it wasn't the air; it was his energy. It seemed like I was drawn to dark, natural energy because my body craved it. Ever since I stopped bending this is how it's been.

I avoided asking him however. Maybe Katara was right and I was encouraging idiocy or foolishness. That's why I've been upset every time we've stopped on unnecessary adventures and it's also why I've been avoiding Aang in general; I didn't want to encourage foolishness unknowingly and thus, I grew distant from him.

When I looked up to watch the dark clouds drift pass, I could feel his energy seeping from him to my right, but I forced myself to keep staring at the clouds as if they could protect me. He needed a friend and that wasn't me. I felt Katara get up to go talk to Aang and I knew it was best; from what I've known of her, she hasn't lied to him like I have and she had a natural ability to comfort. Katara is truly a good friend, but that didn't make me less…upset? I didn't even know the word for it because I've never felt it.

Aang began to lower Appa towards the vast dirt beneath us and I lowered my body against Appa's warm saddle. Sokka was already asleep and, of course, drooling and Katara had bags underneath her eyes as she walked away from Aang leaving him less distressed.

When Appa's six legs touch the ground, he collapsed to his side and we all flew off his back. I heard Sokka scream from his bedroll and fly into a massive tree. I landed somewhere near him because I heard his grumbling.

"Appa thinks we should set up camp," Aang called jumping over the nearby trees to my left. He hardly seemed tired.

"Yes, I think he addressed that marvelously," Sokka replied sarcastically.

"Ok well let's hurry and set up camp then," Katara added coming up behind me pulling leaves out of her dark hair.

After I made a fire, I grabbed the single Fire Nation blanket that was only big enough to cover foot to chest and then I looked up at everyone else. They were huddle together already around the fire that I had made. I pressed my back against the cold ground off in the distance.

Sleeping alone was just a consequence of traveling by myself for two years.

* * *

The sound of feet crunching rocks woke me up; this was sort of instinctual to me by now from the constant threat of raiders and pirates during my travels. I bolted up and from the corner of my eyes I saw a flash of green run passthe trees towards the distant dirt road that was unnoticeable during the night. Katara and Aang were both already up leaning against the nearest boulder as if waiting for someone, but they jumped in response to my sudden movement.

I felt the lick of my hair that had poured out of my hair tie on my shoulder blades and around my arms. The sudden movement sent the trees spinning and I felt strangely weak, but I quickly pulled upright.

"A-Are you okay?" Aang questioned. How could they not have heard that?

"I thought I heard something," I replied looking over my shoulder.

"Like what?" Aang stood an inch shorter than Katara who was standing on his right; they had been talking about something, but I had been sleeping.

"Footsteps." I whispered when a sudden chill crawled along my spine and the only thing I felt was déjà vu. I knew this feeling.

"You were woken up by footsteps?" Aang's voice was muffled.

"You don't look good Azel." Katara finally mumbled looking at me with those motherly eyes. She took a step forwards and pressed her warm olive fingers against my cheeks. Her fingers most likely stood out against my pale face. I could only step back from her touch as another chill tore threw me.

"I'm…hungry, that's all." I stated hurrying for an answer before she could keep questioning me further. Her and Aang shared a look.

"Well Sokka went to find some so maybe you should sit down."

"Maybe it was just Sokka's footsteps that I heard," I mumbled.

"Well Sokka isn't exactly graceful," Katara laughed while walking over to me. Her dark blue eyes pleadingly caught mine and I knew that it was over. We had bigger issues to worry about, such as getting Aang a waterbending master.

As I smiled a loud sound reverberated the stillness in the air and I ran towards the sound.

"Azel!" I heard Katara yell after me, but I was gone because I had some weird notion that it was Garth.

It wasn't, of course. I needed to focus and set a few things straight in my mind. One, Garth and Kooza were most likely dead; it's a high percentage that they are. They sacrificed their lives for my freedom. There is also a high percentage that Iris was still alive and hunting for me. However, in the back of my mind that has nothing to do with facts, I believe Kooza and Garth were strong enough to defeat Iris and his army. Now, I needed to focus on Aang because that was my destiny. I needed to get Aang to the Northern Water Tribe and then possibly to a big Earth Kingdom city. How was he going to learn firebending though?

I burst through the trees and didn't know anyone was following me until something solid collided with my back causing me to fall forward. I knew it was Aang because he was the only one that could keep up with me with his airbending. I stayed hidden beneath a hill of rocks and discovered the noise; it was an earthbender.

"He's an earthbender," Aang whispered just as Katara and Sokka burst through the trees rather loudly. The boy twirled around in surprise dropping the boulder and everything was silent for at least a minute until Katara spoke up.

She didn't even finish her sentence before he bolted away. He had to be running somewhere. I reached for my dagger that was around my hip, but only felt air. Zuko's face flashed before my eyes as I remembered how I lost it at Kyoshi Island.

"I lost my dagger," I mumbled as I watched the teenage boy run off.

"What does that have _anything_ to do with what we just saw?" Sokka questioned as he reached into one of the many bags he was carrying. "Do you know how hard it is to run and carry all these bags at the same time?"

Aang and Katara rolled their eyes and giggled while I reached for my bag, "About as hard as listening to you walk and talk at the same time?"

He finally pulled his hand out of his bag, "Well I _was_ going to give you my extra sword, but nevermind."

"Good because I didn't want it." I replied looking up at him; he had the same color eyes as his sister.

"Well good then because I'm not giving it to you. I was just simply being nice-"

"Yeah, but I didn't want _yours_." I interrupted.

"Why? What's wrong with mine?" Sokka questioned as his voice slightly got higher. I stared at him for a few seconds trying to figure out where he was going with this conversation.

"It sucks." I said just to end the pointless conversation and then I looked towards Aang, "That kid had to be running somewhere…like a village?" I elaborated when it looked like he wasn't catching my drift.

"She's right we should follow him," Katara added.


End file.
